Black Hole
by HannahBanana94
Summary: In gangland Dublin, Charlie Treacy is always known as her brothers' sister. She tried her best to stay out of it, but Darren, Robbie and all their other mates have just created a black hole which sucks in every person close to them. Will she make it out of there alive? Love/Hate Fanfiction. UNFINISHED! First chapter uploaded by mistake, still in progress. Family/Crime/Romance


**Summary: **_In gangland Dublin, Charlie is always known as her brothers' sister. She tried her best to stay out of it, but Darren, Robbie and all their other mates have just created a black hole which sucks in every person close to them. Will she make it out of there alive?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love/Hate or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction. The only thing I own is Charlotte 'Charlie' Bernadette Treacy. **

* * *

**chapter one**

In Gangland Dublin, Charlie Treacy is a well known name. You don't mess with her. Not unless you want, or well, wanted to face the wrath of her brothers Darren and Robbie. Not so much now. Darren had run away to Spain to escape illegal gun possession charges and Robbie was in Cloverhill prison on remand. She was vulnerable. With their rival gang beginning to stalk about, the only person she can rely on is Robbie's best friend, Nidge. There was also Tommy, but Charlie knew that he was having it off with her older sister Mary, and when her brothers find out, it's not going to put him in a very good position.

The school day finished with the bell. Charlie was a sixth year student at the local secondary school, about to take her leaving certificate exams in the coming months. Pupils, mainly first to third years, fled the school quickly, a number of them hoping on buses or into their parents cars. In the area of Dublin city she lived, education wasn't something many people got. A lot of teenagers, mainly the boys, dropped out when they where 16/17, making a majority of Charlie's year girls, and bitchy slags. Her uniform was simple. Girls were given the option between a grey skirt or navy trousers, but the white button up shirt and blue jumper were compulsory. She finished it off with a dirty pair of black converse. None of the school board really cared what shoes you wore, unlike other schools where they HAD to be black leather ones. She had stopped off on her way out of school and grabbed a few books for homework and studies, as well as her dark leather jacket, to keep the cool Irish wind at bay.

As Charlie exited the school gates, a group of chavs had gathered there. You know what I'm talking about, hair scraped back as tight as it could go. Wears a skirt and no tights in all weather, even snow and despite the fact some of them didn't even suit a skirt in the first place, with it hitched up to her very upper thigh. Make-up caked on so thick and dark, you think they dipped their faces in Wotsits or something. Charlie wasn't anything like them. She had a skinny frame and was of medium height. She didn't layer herself in tan or make-up. Yes, she did wear fake tan, but it wasn't tangerine. It could almost be mistaken for a natural tan. She only wore a small bit of make-up to even out her completion, with some mascara on her eyelashes, light peach blush on her cheeks and a rosy lip gloss. Her naturally long, dark brown hair, she almost always let dry naturally into it's manageable curls, and today had it tied back into a ponytail with her side-fringe tucked behind her left ear.

"**Treacy**" One of the chavs, Elisha, called over to Charlie. Charlie swirled around to face the girls, with a questioning look on her face "**Heard your brothers getting out today**" Elisha remarked in a cheeky tone. Half the girls in the town wanted either Robbie or Darren, but often settle for the wannabe boys. The boys who will never really be in with them. Then they'll end up getting pregnant and stuck with a kid to raise.

"**Yeah, he is**" Charlie said before continuing on her walk home. With Darren off in Spain, Robbie in prison and Mary moved out long time ago, Charlie was alone. Their dad left when they were little and their mum died a few years back, so she used to live with Darren and Robbie. Now she lives in the flat by herself. She's become a lot more independent in the last 10 months, than she has in her entire life with Darren and Robbie looking over her shoulder at everything she does.

It was a long walk back to the flat. It wasn't one of your typical high rise flats or anything like that. It was a nice flat, the only fault being it was so far away from her school. You still had to walk a good bit before you got your nearest bus stop, Luas stop or Dart stop anyway.

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymo-_

"**Hello,**" Charlie asked, answering her phone. She didn't recognize the number and was kind of weary to answering it.

"**How are ya, sis?**" A familiar voice said down the phone.

"**Darren?**" Charlie questioned. She had Darren's Spanish number, obviously not under his name. But, why was he calling? Surely it'll be costing him a bomb.

"**Yeah,**" He answered, and Charlie sighed happily.

"**What number is this?**" She asked.

"**The one I bought at the airport,**" Darren replied, and Charlie's face dropped suddenly.

"**You what?**" Charlie questioned in disbelief "**Don't say that you're back?**"

"**Geez, I was looking for a bit more enthusiasm there, Charlie,**" Darren chuckled.

"**What are you doing back?**" Charlie asked "**You're going to get yourself arrested, Darren.**"

"**Ah, I'll be grand,**" Darren said, with his usual laid back tone "**And I can't miss Robbie getting out, now, can I?**"

"**Are you going back?**" Charlie asked.

"**In two days,**" Darren replied.

"**Are you going to see Rosie, then?**" Charlie asked. The brother and sister shared a long awkward pause. Darren was going out with Rosie before running away to Spain, and not taking her.

"**Yeah,**" Was all he said.

"**Darren**," Charlie moaned.

"**What?**" He questioned.

"**It's been like a year,**" Charlie explained "**And, last I heard, she's with Stumpy.**"

"**Stumpy?**" Darren asked, a little taken a back.

"**That's what I heard, anyway,**" Charlie shrugged.

"**You on your way home now?**" Darren asked.**  
**

"**Yeah,**" Charlie answered "**And why did you have to get a flat so far away from school?**"

"**You still at the flat? Thought Mary would have made you move in with her?**" Darren asked.

"**Yeah. I managed to convince her,**" Charlie replied.

"**Alright, you get there quickly and I'll come and get you after I get Robbie, yeah,**" Darren told her "**You don't know who's about**"

"**Yeah, especially with you back and Robbie out,**" Charlie joked, chuckling along with her brother.

"**Shut it,**" Darren chuckled back.

"**Right, I'll chat you then, bye,**" Charlie said.

"**See ya,**" Darren said, before Charlie pressed the call end button on her phone. It was then she saw she had a text.

**From: _Jono -_**_ Will I be seeing ya tonight then? xx_

Jono was Charlie's boyfriend. He was 20, two years older than Charlie, but was nice. A lot nicer than a lot of Robbie and Darren's friends. Yes, Jono was in with the gangs. They had only been going out before Darren left and Robbie went to prison on a 15-month sentence, but released after 12. They weren't serious then though. Just a couple of snogs down the back of the cinema and stuff like that. But, now that they've been going out for over about a year, they were a lot more serious. He's even began staying nights at the flat with Charlie.

**To: _Jono -_**_ Yeah, sure :) See you then xx_

As she looked up from her phone, her body slammed into another strong one. The other person did not seem shaken by the collision, but instead faked it.

"**Woooah, watch where you're going there**," A male voice, with a thick inner city Dublin accent said, holding his hands in air. Charlie looked up to see who it was; Rory Flaherty. One of John Boy's right hand men.

"**What do you want, ****Rory?**" Charlie asked, lowering her eyes again.

"**Oh, just enjoying the scenery, as you do**" Rory said with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Charlie rolled her eyes before walking past the hugely built man. He turned on his heels and began to follow her "**So how's your brothers these days?**"

"**Fine**" Charlie said, crossing her arms under her chest, not looking up at him as he strided along side her.

"**Heard Robbie might be getting out today?**" Rory asked, shoving his hands into the two front pockets of his baggy jeans.

"**And?**" Charlie questioned.

"**Also, heard he glassed someone too,**"Rory continued to talk. Charlie inwardly cringed "**Right down the left cheek with a razor blade. Heard he had to get like, seventeen stitches or somthing.**"**  
**

"**Sure, you know Robbie,**" Charlie said.

"**Yeah, and I know he and that other brother of yours owes me ten grand,**" Rory said, blocking Charlies path again.

"**And what's that got to do with me?**" Charlie questioned looking up at him, keeping firm eye contact. The last thing she wanted was to appear scared, yet, inwardly, she was shitting herself.

"**Well, your the little sister, aren't**** ya?**" Rory asked, rhetorically, lowering his head to pose a more threatening image to 18 year old Charlie"**And big brothers are always supposed to look out for the little sisters, right?**"

"**Are you threatening me?**" Charlie asked.

"**Not yet,**" Rory said in a sinister voice "**But, who knows what will happen if I don't get my money?"  
**

"**I wonder what John Boy will have to say about this?**" Charlie questioned.

"**Now this hasn't got anything to do with John Boy,**" Rory stated.

"**So you're double crossing him,**" Charlie replied, with the right side of her mouth tilting upwards.

"**I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Treacy,"** Rory said, closing the, already, small space between him and 18 year old student "**Or something a lot worse could happen, you know? Hit and Run, Mistaken Identity, or House Robbery gone wrong?**" Charlie could feel herself shaking with fear.

"**Say that again,**" A voice behind Charlie said. Rory immediately looked up and his eyes widened "**Go on, I dare ya.**"

"**Robbie,**" Charlie said, seeing her big brother for the first time in almost a year. He was never aloud visitation because he was always getting into trouble. Who know's how he was able to get out 3 months early on 'good behavior'. He pushed Rory, who was only about an inch or two smaller than him, back.

"**Where's the ten grand you owe me?**" Rory asked.

"**It's coming,**" Robbie replied and Rory raised his eyebrows "**I'm only out, man. It's gonna take time. But, you're only gonna get it, if you leave my sister alone.**"

"**And loose my security?**" Rory asked.

"**Yeah**," Robbie replied "**Leave, before I make ya.**"

"**I'll be seeing you two later,**" Rory said after a brief pause.


End file.
